


Running Across My Mind

by kmoaton



Series: Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Sexual Manipulation, Slash, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucifer discovered that Sam was not only stubborn but he was also determined to hold on to his soul, Lucifer decided to use the oldest trick in his arsenal…seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Across My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo. Prompt used -Possession/Mind Control. Will be posted to that community once I've completed the fill.

To be honest, Lucifer thought it would be easy to take control of Sam. After all, he was the skeptic of the family. There were so many doubts embedded in his soul along with the hatred for the “family business” and all it had done to destroy the life Sam had longed for. When Lucifer discovered that Sam was not only stubborn but he was also determined to hold on to his soul, Lucifer decided to use the oldest trick in his arsenal…seduction. 

It started out simply enough. Lucifer sent images of scantily clad women, blurring the line between dreams and reality. He made Sam feel the soft caress of the woman as she traveled down his body; the warmth of her mouth as she wrapped it around his cock and the shudder through his body as he came and woke to discover he was alone and his underwear were filled with his rapidly cooling seed. After a week of the highly erotic dreams, Sam stopped sleeping, faking it until he heard Dean’s soft snores then sitting up all night, fearful of where the lustful dreams originated.  
He was tempted to ask Dean about it but he knew how it would end up. Dean would tease him relentlessly about having “wet dreams” then insist that Sammy needed to be laid. Offering instead to go and grab dinner, Sam made a call to Bobby. 

“Is it possible to be sent dreams, specific dreams?”

Sam could hear Bobby’s confusion. “You mean by a demon? If it is strong enough, yea.” There was a pause. “Have you been having strange dreams?”

Sam sighed. “You could say that. They started suddenly and let’s just say they are disturbing. They feel like hallucinations but I can wake up out of it.” 

There was silence on the line and Sam wondered if the call had dropped. Finally, Bobby responded. “Let me do some research and get back with you. I take it you aren’t telling Dean? “

“Not yet, Bobby. Something tells me he wouldn’t take it seriously right now.”

ooOOoo

After 3 days of barely sleeping, Sam finally succumbed and Lucifer was ready. Sam ‘woke’ to find himself trapped in a lavish bedroom. It reminded Sam of the tropical resorts pictures they always showed on vacation websites. It had long been a dream to go visit one but who had time when they spend every waking moment fighting demons? He could smell the salty air and feel the warm breeze. Looking down, Sam noted his clothes had also changed. Instead of the t-shirt and sleep pants he wore to bed, he was dressed in thin linen pants and no shirt. Moving from the bed, he pinched himself but other that causing a painful bruise, he didn’t wake up. Hearing an amused chuckle from behind him, Sam quickly turned, cursing the fact that he had nothing to defend himself.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. I didn’t think I’d have to go through all of this just to convince you that you should just give your soul to me.”

“Lucifer.” Sam felt his breath leave his body as he saw the demon in question sitting on the balcony of the fantasy room. He was sitting in a lounge chair with his legs crossed, looking comfortable and self-satisfied.

“Do you know how deep I had to dig to get this out of your brain? I tell you, you are making me work for it but that’s one of the things I like about you.” Lucifer explained as he stood and walked towards Sam. 

Anchored to the spot where he stood, Sam couldn’t walk away. Lucifer moved past him and Sam felt his warm breath tickle his ear.

“You know what else I found poking around inside of the brain of yours? A secret so big, you didn’t even mention it to Dean. Were you afraid he’d think differently about you? Were you scared he’d push you away if he knew his little brother had a male lover?”

Sam felt as if he had been sucker punched. No one knew about his first year at Stanford. He never told a soul, not even Jessica. Mark had been his roommate and even Sam couldn’t explain how they wound up being lovers. The year they lived together was heady and exciting for Sam. He still stung from his father’s rejection and being with Mark was tinged with the rebellion of doing something he knew his father wouldn’t approve. When he met Jessica, Sam ended the liaison with Mark. It was the end of the semester so it didn’t look strange when he changed roommates the following year. 

Mark never questioned his decision and over the years, Sam buried relationship deep into his psyche and chose to pretend it never happened. 

Now standing in front of Sam, Lucifer took in the shocked look on Sam’s face with glee. 

“You know you’ve missed it. There have been women but there was nothing like the feel of a man, is there, Sam?” Allowing a finger to trail over Sam’s body, he didn’t miss the shudder that went through the younger man.

“Sometimes, you want to be taken care of. Sometimes you want to not be the alpha male, let somebody else make all of the decisions. Sometimes you just get so tired.” Lucifer whispered, knowing he  
was pushing all of Sam’s buttons. 

Sam closed his eyes but he couldn’t block out the words. In his heart, Sam knew everything Lucifer was saying was the truth. He never acted on his desires but they were there, buried deep. It was hard to always be the one in control, always expected to make the decisions and always ready to save someone. 

“Who’s going to save me?” Sam thought, unaware that he said it aloud.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam from behind, pulling him close to his chest. “I will, Sammy. Don’t you see what I’m offering you? I’m offering you peace. I can also offer you pleasure.”  
Before Sam could think to ask about the pleasure, Lucifer reached into Sam’s pants and caressed his cock. Sam couldn’t stop the groan that escaped his lips as the warm hands stroked him up to full hardness. He wasn’t sure how he wound up flat on his back in the bed, but the awareness came as he felt Lucifer suck him in deeply. Sam could only cling to the covers as his cock was deftly worked over, bringing him closer and closer to the brink. 

When he thought Sam was ready to explode, Lucifer pulled his mouth away and laughed at the whimper Sam gave.

“Not yet. No coming until we can go together.”

Sam felt as if his body was on fire. Lucifer stroked and teased Sam until he was ready to scream from the overload of pleasure. He could feel fingers preparing him and Sam knew he needed to stop what was getting ready to take place before he fell off the edge but Sam was powerless. It had been too long since his carnal desires had been fulfilled and he was greedy for everything.

Lucifer was slow and steady as he pushed his cock until he was fully seat inside of Sam. He wanted this moment to be associated with pleasure so Sam would come back again and again. Moving slowly to give him time to adjust to the fullness, Lucifer waited until Sam asked for more before he moved faster. 

Sam groaned as Lucifer entered him from behind, his back resting against Lucifer’s chest. It had been years and he had forgotten about the burn of the first time. Soon they found a rhythm and Sam couldn’t form coherent thought as the fire built up inside of him. It burned away the guilt and the shame of giving in to Lucifer and left the raging desire for more and more pleasure. 

Lucifer pounded Sam with abandon. He knew that it wouldn’t be today but soon, unable to let go of the pleasure that Lucifer used to flood his senses, Sam would say yes. He would agree to anything to stay enveloped in the pleasure. Lucifer would be a man of his word. In exchange for Sam’s body, he would make sure his soul knew nothing but carnal pleasure. Besides, it would keep Sam docile and less likely to fight back. Listening to Sam’s cries, he knew it would only be a matter of time. 

Reaching around, Lucifer stroked Sam’s cock, knowing it was ready to release its load. Lucifer could feel his own balls tightening and he began to rub Sam faster.

“Let it go, Sammy. Come for me.”

Sam’s vision went white as the strongest orgasm of his life went through him. Nothing in the world mattered at that moment except the feel of Lucifer’s cock moving in and out of him and the ripples of pleasure that bordered on pain that tore through his body. Sam didn’t have to think, he only had to feel and it was the first time in years that he felt so alive. Lucifer’s come burned like fire as he pulled Sam close and buried himself deep inside the human, causing him to have a second orgasm. Although no more seed spilt from Sam, the strong tremors were enough to cause him to black out.  
Sam wasn’t sure how long he lay there, drained of all energy. Guilt ravaged him as coherent thought returned to mind. 

_“I fucked Lucifer. What’s wrong with me? How could I be so weak?”_

Lucifer’s laugh bought Sam out of his pity party. “Now, Sam, don’t let the guilt get you. You gave in to your human desires.” 

Sam looked devastated. “But it was with you!” 

Lucifer’s smile left and his face turned stony. “And it will always be with me. I think it’s time to send you back, Sammy, but keep this in mind. I am the only one who can give you pleasure from now on. No one will even come close to what you will be feeling, night after night.” 

His smile returned, chilling Sam’s blood. “I will have you, Sam Winchester, body and soul. You’ll be my bitch forever.” Lucifer’s laugh rang in Sam’s ears as he felt himself fading. 

ooOOoo/p >

Sam sat straight up in bed, his cry of “No! ”startling Dean awake. 

“Sammy? You are right?” Dean asked, concern outweighing the sleepy. 

Breathing hard, Sam checked the time. 

_6 a.m. I was with him all night.”_

"Sam?” 

Looking over at his brother, for a moment, Sam wanted to unburden himself but he knew he couldn’t. This was going to be a battle he’d have to fight on his own. 

"Yea, Dean, I’m fine. Go back to sleep.” 


End file.
